


Weird

by Romanoff_Hill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanoff_Hill/pseuds/Romanoff_Hill
Summary: Why is Maria acting so weird today?





	Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> This is my first blackhill work and English is not my first language. So please forgive me for all the grammar mistakes.
> 
> Hope you like this work =)

Natasha’s just finished her usual training routine when she see Commander Maria Hill, her stubborn, hardass, perfect wife (which is a secret to the world except the Avengers and a few of their friends), standing in front of the counter in the cafeteria.

_Hmmm...that jawline is perfect too._

“Commander Hill. ”

“Natash-sorry. Agent Romanoff, fancy to see you here. “ The Commander looks unease and seems hard to look into Natasha eyes.

Natasha raises an eyebrow “It’s cafeteria at noon, likes, the place where anybody would go for the food when they’re hungry? I’m human too, you know? “ She’s smirks a little, wonder how she’s the only one who can be so easily to get on the Ice-Queen Agent nerves.

“Right! Of course! I Uhm- I will just leave you here then. “ Says the Commander who already turn away and try to walk (run) out the door.

_Well, that’s definitely something._

“Hill? “

“Yeah? “ 

_She looks like she’s about to explode, or implode._

“Didn’t you just came here for lunch too? “

“Oh! That! Right, you’re absolutely right.”

_What the hell is going on with her???_

“I will just grab a pizza and go back to my work. Lot’s of paperwork. ”

That’s when Natasha saw what’s the Commander doing. She’s putting KETCHUP on her pizza. Why’s Maria putting ketchup on her pizza? Maria’s grandparents are from Italy, She HATE people putting ketchup on the pizza. She hate ketchup.

“Maria, is everything alright? “

“Of course! Why wouldn’t it be? “

After that, the Commander just run off the cafeteria, leaving Natasha alone in there.

Weird. W E I R D Weird. 

Maria is definitely up to something, something that she doesn’t even let her know. 

What the hell is that to make Maria so unlike herself and why is she hiding from her?? They talk about everything! Like - I-accidentally-slipped-when-I-got-in-the shower - kind of everything (_Maria: It’s just once!!!_). Even Fury can’t stop them for sharing secret.

Natasha decides to sneak into the Commander office to figure it out what’s going on.

When she approaches the outside of the office she heard voices. Two women. 

_Cheating on her? No no no... this is Maria Hill we’re talking about, the least person in the world who would do something like that._

She try to listen to it more carefully. Two women voices. Wait, is that, two Maria Hill voices? Is Maria has a secret sister she didn’t know? 

Natasha is so confused now. Finally she’s unable to stay wherever she’s is and just busting into the office and-

Two identical Maria Hill standing in front of her look shocked.

“What the f- “

———————————————————

“Eh- hey wifey, so uh, this is Soren, and she’s a Skrull. “


End file.
